


Project: Blue Sky

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Magic, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Recovered Memories, Resurrection, Sora Needs a Hug, Sunrises, Unwanted Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: “I don’t know what to think anymore. I never asked to be brought back. Not after everything that happened with Xehanort."





	Project: Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts.

It had been one year since Xehanort had fallen and Sora had vanished upon reviving Kairi. Sora was given a funeral for his efforts and heroism and people kept him in their memories while time resumed its course. When Riku found a familiar body lying in the sands of the beach on Destiny Islands, he realized it was Sora by the looks of his spiky hair. The response to Riku’s relief? The young adult apologized because he felt he was not truly him.

Time passed once again, and he was re-introduced to Kairi and others. Riku allowed him to move into his place and he re-learned everything he could know. Kairi and Riku, however, got the notion that the brunette was keeping something a secret from them. At first, the teenager believed he was a clone of Sora in his head.

Nightmares began while he came to know what a bed and properly sleeping were. His answer came to him early one morning after waking up in tears. In Riku’s room, he wiped away the last of them before he told the older Keyblade wielder he recalled everything.

As the sun slowly rose in the East in Destiny Islands, the two looked out at the sunrise by the ocean. The younger teenager released a breath, his right hand curled over something small. The duo was dressed in casual clothes now, having removed their pajamas after Riku agreed to hear him out.

“I’m not a clone of Sora,” he began. “I _am_ Sora.”

This surprised Riku, giving the ma- _Sora,_ his full attention.

“After the battle with Xehanort, I vanished to another realm,” Sora explained. “I was eventually found by people in gray hoods. They gave me a new body while I was being...recreated.”

It wasn’t a rebirth by means of magic, Riku predicted.

“I thought I was a clone at first,” Sora continued. “They said my memories were recovered and implanted in this body. Then I realized how each memory replayed in my point of view. Not everything about me is the same, though.”

“What do you mean?” Riku questioned.

“I can still think and feel. My feelings...I was thinking of you first while my memories came back to me. My senses are different. I can see, smell, and hear, but taste and touch are taking a while to come back. I can still move and feel pain but it takes a while for the pain to come in.”

“When you said you were thinking of me first, why did your memories of me come back before your memories of Kairi did?”

“I guess because they thought Kairi wasn’t important to me. She's important! I promised to her everyone would make it out alive! It’s just…”

He looked down out of dismay.

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Sora began, clearly down. “I never asked to be brought back.”

The Keyblade wielder revealed the brilliant gemstone in his hand.

“Not after everything that happened with Xehanort,” he finished.

“What’s this?” Riku asked.

“My heart...I think,” Sora explained. “The body was made by magic and tech. It’s connected to this little gem, the Blue Apatite. I regained access to the Keyblade and I can wield two at once thanks to this. If it breaks or if it’s too far away from me, my body will just shut down. The people who brought me back used it to get me to follow their orders.”

“What pushed you to find us?”

“Someone told me that they could get me back home. They got me back here but stayed behind as punishment for disobeying orders. I couldn’t tell who it was because they were wearing a gray hood. They said something about wanting me to find a reason to live again before they sent me here. They gave me the gem before sending me off.”

It was a lot to take in for Riku. Sora was brought back to life through a constructed body. They gave him abilities and some form of lodging and meals but never considered if he wanted to be brought back or not.

Riku realized that after vanishing, getting an unwanted resurrection, and being treated as a test subject, Sora would never be the same again. After seeing some form of happiness from him while integrating himself into life and society the past few weeks, he hoped that he could help him find something worth living for.


End file.
